thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gizmo Tyler
" Just because it seems like the end doesn't mean that it is!" ~ Futura to a distraught, 10 year old Gizmo. Gizmo Tyler created by Never_mess_with_Moi. Please don't use him without my permision. 'Basic Information' Name: Gizmo Tyler Nicknames: Giz, Gizzy, Gizgo, Iz, Izmo. Age: '15 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''3 '''Token: '''He doesn't take one- he doesn't want to remeber the place where everyone pities him and besides, anything that Gizmo ''would of taken was distroyed in "the inncerdent". '''Alliances: '''Gizmo plans go by himself, but knowing him, he will help his district partner (if they survive the bloodbath) or someone else that needs his help to survive, who he will happily sacrise himself for. '''Birthday: '''5th of October. '''Job: Giz works in the libuary, part time- the place where he pratically grew up in. Reaped or Volenteered: 'Volenteered for a small, pitiful boy. He did it out of kindness, and because he reminded him of his little brother who had tragically died and he couldn't do ''anything about it, but also too join his family in the afterlife- despite his inteligence, he knows he won't win the games. '''Apperance Much to his and displeasure, Gizmo looks like a model. A very attractive model that most girls would kill ''to get the chance to kiss- even once! With brown hair that is impossible to control but looks like it is ment to be how it is, hazel eyes that are always hidden by glasses which aparently make him look "smexy" (whatever that means), muscles which he must of inhearted from his father as the only work out which he does is lifting heavy books, an impressive height of 6'5, high cheekbones and "kissable lips" (at least, acording his many fangirls), you can defently find Gizmo in a crowd of pale-skinned district 3ers! 'Personality' Like most people in his district, Gizmo is inteligent. Too inteligent. His inteligence will probually get him killed one day- if he doesn't get killed in the games, that is. Gizmo is sarcastic to people who don't understand him and his inteligence- which is pretty much everyone he lays his eyes upon. Sometimes, Gizmo can be a little cheeky and loving to his adoptive mother Futura, but that is very rare and only happens around the time of "the inncerdent". He is also very competive, straitforward and bossy, yet he is depressed since "the inncerdent" which flipped his whole world on it's head 5 years ago... 'History' Gizmo was the 4th born into one of the porest people in the district, who went on to have 4 more children after him, making him the middle child. They couldn't afford to have this many children, but somehow, in a way that Giz has no idea- they manged to eat and have a shelter over their heads- even if that ment that he had to work since the moment he could toddle. Despite all this, Giz was happy. He was loved, tresured and he had an endless suply of books as his older sister, Techa, works in a libary that chucks out books every other day for room for new ones. But, like all stories do, something life changing happened. And it goes by the name of "the inncerdent". Like most people in the district, no matter how poor, the Tyler family had technology in their household. One day, one tragic day when Gizmo was 10, something happened to the power. It was after the yearly hunger games, where a district 3 person had killed both district 5 people- who were in charge of the maintaining eletricity for the districts. Normally, the people of district 5 are layed back and wouldn't get angry over this, but from romers on the street, Gizmo learned that that the male tribute from district 3 killed of the mayors only daughter. So, aparently, he ordered for them to either overlode the eletricity or switch it of completely. The Tylers got the former. It only took a few seconds for everything to be set alight. Acting quickly, his mother shoved him and his baby brother, Binary, who had weak lungs from being premature- and he had been trying to get to sleep- with little sucsess- outside and shouted for him to run, before going back inside. Gizmo, terrified for both himself and Binary, did exactly that. In a matter of moments, he was far away from his house and down a dark street who's lamps had overblown under presure of eletricity, but had not set everything on light. Crowching down, he tried to get his baby brother, who was barley a year old with the biggest brown eyes ever known to mankind, to stop coughing. Alas, he couldn't, and soon, he was coughing up blood. Now in full blown panic, Gizmo started running towards the hospital, finding everything on light as he passed. He was now hyperventerlating and by the time that he got to the district's small hospital, who's lights had somehow stayed on, he collapsed, coughing and screaming baby brother clutched in his arms. When he awoke, he found himself in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on, a nurse checking over him. He reconised the girl- she was a friend of his older brother, Ryan, who everyone wanted she wanted it to be more- but couldn't remeber her name for the love of him. Giz asked her what happened, and she told him with a sad smile and tears in her eyes that his baby brother hadn't made it, nor had his family. It took him a minuite to understand and comprehend that, but when he did, he started hypevernterlating. He had to be injected with something to get him to stop. When he was realised from the hospital, the nurse who had looked after him, Futura, had addopted him, feeling sorry for the boy. Gizmo and Futura got on well, conecting in the deaths of their loved ones (well, for Futura, the death of the guy who she madly loved). But, he had changed, noticably to those who were close to him. He became shut of, depressed, demarnding, saractic, more of a a bookworm than before- he was not the same bright and bubbily boy he had been, and his cheeky smile had disapeared over time. The inncerdent had changed him, as had it to many other people in his district. But Gizmo always felt like the person who had been hit hardest by it. 'Family' Being born into a family of 11, Gizmo's family was possibly the largest of the district at the time (the McCalls have 15- and counting!), but they were all killed off in "the inncerdent" which took a direct hit to district 3, and a hatred for everyone in district 5. His mother and father (Lavendar and Cordin) always tried to do the best for their 9 children, to feed and clothe them, to put a roof over their heads- even if that ment that they had to suffer silently. After all, their children always came first. The nine children each had varing personalities, and each had their own role in the household. Without them, said household wouldn't of functioned properly, which is probually why their are so many Tylers. Despite having so many children, only Gizmo survived out of the possible 9 that could of survived- which made him into the person he is today. Gizmo tries not to think about his family, but sometimes he can't resist remebering them- for exactly what they were, of course: *'Lavendar', his mother, could only be described as being a rose- beautiful on top, but deadly underneath. Oh, and she always smelt like lavendars. *'Cordin', his father, was the inventor- always creating some masterpeice that nearly always blew up in his handsome, mature face, fraimed by wire glasses. *'Ryan was the oldest, and a flirt- he always had ladies chasing after him, but never let himself fall for any of them, just wanting them to get exercise. *'''Techa was bookworm and a hard worker- she always had her head stuck in a book and she knew the libary back to front. *'Mac '''was the peace keeper- not one of the people who use force to keep the peace, but someone who would maintain the peace whenever a fight broke out. *'Daytia was the personn who entertained everyone- in the darkest moments, Dayta would appear with a jester hat and a bunch of corny jokes to make you laugh. light brown eyes, dark brown hair *'''Gizmo,' '''himself,was a cheeky little monkey- always getting into trouble, but he always had a dazzling smile for his mommy and a book in his back pocket. *'Calexico''' was the samaration- always giving his bread to people who "needed it far more than me" despite the fact that the skinny 8 year old needed it much more than others. *'Calvin '''was the devil- infront of his mommy, he was an angel, but away from her, he was satan sporn, stealing food that his samaration twin gave to others. *'Acacia was the princess of the family- obey her or run the risk of being turned into a frog and/or being thumped on the head by a stick with a star on the top of it. *'''Binary '''was the little baby- he couldn't talk, walk and was more delecate from a china doll, despite being 3 and a 1/2. Oh, and he was adorable with his big brown eyes. Then, of course, there is '''Futura, who has become part of his family through addoption, as well as his best and only friend. Lavendar.png|Lavendar (mother) Cordin.png|Cordin (father) Ryansgwjss.png|Ryan (brother) Techa.png|Techa (sister) Mac.png|Mac (brother) Daytia.png|Daytia (sister) avatar0TQQ7RP1.png|Gizmo Calexico.png|Calexico (brother) Calvin.png|Calvin (brother) Acaciadgdhgshgshsg.png|Acacia (sister) Binary.png|Binary (brother) Futura.png|Futura (adoptive mother) 'Weapons' Wit. His main, and probually the only weapon he will use, is his inteligence. You can get through most of the hunger games with chucking knives and being a perfect barbie doll, but if you don't have a brain, you are not going to get anywhere in life. Which is why, if Gizmo wanted, he could win the games with his eyes shut as he is intelligent. However, if his wit ever fails him, Gizmo will start throwing knives. 'Strenghts, weaknesses and fears' Gizmo is a remarcably fast runner '''when he wants to be- like, for example, when his little brother was on the brink of death (but he couldn't save him). His strenghts also include: '''weight lifting (or should it be called "book lifting"...?), outsmarting everyone he meets, wriggling out of aquward situations '''and '''being a bookworm. Giz doesn't have many weaknesses, but his family '''could defently be a weakness of his. He loved them so much, and when they died, they caused a giant hole in his heart that can't replaced- no matter what. And they still cause him pain, whenever he thinks about them. Futura is his last remaining family, even though she addopted him and they don't even share the same last name, and he would gladly die for her- no way is he going to lose her as well! '''Fire. It terrifies him. He doesn't like any type of fire, as it always brings back bad memories of the past. His heart starts pounding, he grows clammy and sometimes, he collapses in sure terror. Nobody but Futura- who helped him discover the fear- knows about said fear, and it is something Gizmo will be taking to his grave. Futura will also being doing that, unless she seriously wants to be haunted, that is. 'Strategy' Gizmo doesn't really have a strategy- he plans to wing it, which always seems to work for him- but he has been formulating ideas like: *Throwing anything that he can get his hands on (button, zip, shoe...) at other peoples podiums, which he personally knows are very sensative from years of watching the games. *Mention his family in the interveiws. Pity points and a reason to get sponcers- not that he wants to survive, he just doesn't want to apear weak to other people. *Get an ally who will kill him in his sleep- then he won' have to take suicide. *Get an ally who he just can't help but die for, which will get him more pity points and maybe he can join his family in heaven. *In training, make himself seem weak and terrible at everything, and make sure his training score is really low, so people don't worry about him. *Somehow project his image up into the sky when they tell you what tributes die to make it seem like he is dead, so he can scare someone who deserves it when they dever it (cough'', career tributes'', cough, district 5, cough) *And so on like that. Hopefully, the odds will be in his favor until he decides he wants to die. 'Outfits' For the reaping, he wears a white button up, black slacks, black shoes, black vest, his hair in a mad mess and black glasses perched on his nose- basically what he wore to his family's funural. For the parade, he wears a suit that looks like it is made out of green, red and blue wire with a few cogs scattered in his hair, on his glasses and over his suit. For the interveiw, he wears a black suit with a red tie and black shiny shoes. 'Gallery' Gizmo Tylerdhdhdh.jpg Gizmo.jpg gizzy.jpg Capturehhhhhhh.PNG|Gizmo (amine) Avatar0TQQ7RP1.png|Gizmo (lunaii) Category:District 3 Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Never mess with Moi's Tributes